This invention relates to an electrical connector for use in a terminal block. More specifically it relates to connectors adapted to receive both screw type terminals and blade type connectors.
Terminal block assemblies of the prior art generally are comprised of a plurality of separate elements including a nut member and blade gripping parts. The assemblies are generally adapted to receive a terminal screw and a blade connector. In some cases, the blade connector is one of a series of such connectors attached to a terminal block cover making the insertion of the blade a somewhat difficult blind operation. It is therefore desirable to have a terminal block connector which will reduce the number of parts in a terminal block assembly and which will also make the insertion of a blade connector easier.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a novel electrical connector having utilized construction which will electrically connect a headed screw terminal and a blade connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which has good electrical contact and which has a blade cleaning feature.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical terminal which facilitates the insertion of a blade connector.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector made from a single stamping which reduces the number of pieces and which facilitates the assembly of terminal blocks.
An electrical connector embodying the present invention includes a planar base member and a blade receiving portion. The base has an aperture which may be threaded to receive a screw terminal. The blade receiving portion is comprised of a plurality of resilient legs which are adapted to receive and contact a blade connector. Portions of the leg are equipped with concavo-convex portions which provide the blade receiving portions with contact surfaces and a blade receiving opening to facilitate insertion of a blade connector. The particular configuration of the legs which comprise the blade receiving portion can be varied as is shown in the attached drawings.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.